Fall in love with Style
by KodochaFan55
Summary: Maddi Jane dislikes One Direction. She pretty much never listens to music anyway. She mostly focuses on her studies. One day her firend takes her to see One Direction, and she meets Harry. What will happen to those two? Will Maddi finally fall in love?


Chapter 1

Maddi's P.O.V

"Beep! Beep!" The alarm clock rang. I got out of sleepily; I was so tired from all that studying last night. I walked to the closet and picked out my outfit for school. I walked down stair and grabbed a piece of bagel and some jelly to eat.

"Morning, mom," I said.

"Morning, honey. You better get a good grade on your test today. The mail for Cambridge University is coming soon. I'm praying that you get in," my mom replied.

_I always get good grades, Jeez, she doesn't need to worry!_ I thought to myself. "Yes, I hope I get in, too," I said as I quickly finished breakfast and headed out the door.

As I stepped outside, I saw my friend Athena."Hey Athena," I yelled. Athena's face was buried in a book, like usual. As soon as she heard my loud voice yell out her name, she looked up and smiled. "Hey, Maddi Jane. How's it going? I am so glad school is over in 3 and 1/2 weeks! We finally get to go to college! By the way, I am reading this really good romance novel," she said.

"Cool, can I read it after you? I'm excited to go to college next year too," I asked. She nodded in approval. Athena and I walked to Cambridge International Preparatory School together, she kept blabbing about the book. I just kept smiling and nodding my head.

As we walked into Cambridge International Preparatory School, we headed towards our homeroom class, which was on the 7th floor. Our school was huge, it was 13 stories high! It was a really rich school, not to mention, a private school. All these kids in my school were rich. As we walked into homeroom, my friend Taylor ran up to me, and flapped 2 tickets in my face, saying, "Yo , Maddi Jane! Guess what? I got two V.I.P passes for us to see One Direction!"

"One Direction? Those 5 British boys that everybody's been talking about, and Inara is dating one of them?''

"Yep, that's them. Inara is so lucky that she's with Zayn Malik!

"Yeah, yeah, I guess. Umm...I'm not sure if I can go. I need to study at home and my mom won't allow it," I said_. I don't exactly want to go, I am not that into music anyway, and Taylor should know that_, I said in my head.

"Please, please go with me! I don't want to go by myself. Inara can't go since she will be attending a funeral; she won't get to see her baby, Zayn Malik. Pinky is all the way in Cuba. Mira has swim practice, and Athena is going to be out of town on that day."

I rolled my eyes. "When is it?" I asked.

" Tomorrow morning at 11:00 a.m." Taylor replied with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Fine," I said sighing.

As homeroom ended, I went into the next class, which was math. By the time I got there, a lot of kids were panicking since there was going to be a 4-page math test with hard math problems. Inara came up to me saying, " I hope I don't fail. I just know you are going to get an A on this test, Maddi Jane."

Everyone in school knew me as nerdy, and a G.G. I always got good grades and have never gotten in trouble. But I don't mind being thought of a nerd and a G.G, since I like it and it's true, I am one. Our teacher wasn't really kidding; it was 4 pages long with so many math problems. I looked through all of it, and then answered it; I was finished in 10 minutes. Some kids were glaring at me, murmuring, "Here she goes with her smartness again".

After math class, Taylor ran up to me, almost knocking me over. "What the heck, Taylor!" I said.

"Sorry, but you won't believe this! Harry Styles, one of the One Direction guys is here at our school! He goes to school here at Cambridge International Preparatory!

"Cool, good for him!"

"What do you mean good for him, Maddi Jane ! You need to come with us to meet him. I know you are only supposed to focus on your studies, but have some fun for once! You're not perfect!" Inara said.

"Fine, no need to be mean, "I said making a puppy face. I went down the stairs with my friends to meet Harry. I haven't heard of his band's songs before, but to me I bet he was just a snobby famous guy. He might be the same as Justin Bieber. _Well, whatever kind of guy he is, I still wouldn't like him, _I said in head. I caught a glance of him as we got down.

_Hey Guys! So I know some of you may know me from my other story," SanaXAkito: High school love". Sorry for those who have read my story, because I haven't posted in a long time. Well anyway, this is a new story I wrote by myself, called "Fall in love with Style." Hope you enjoy! I love Harry Styles from One Direction! No haters please! _


End file.
